A Princess And Her Guard
by Bronze650
Summary: Princess Cadence is in heat and because Shining Armor is busy, she takes plans on seducing one of her personal guard


A Princess And Her Guard

By, Bronze

Note: _Thoughts in Italics_. I don't own anything except my OC

Summary (Please Read): Princess Cadence is in heat and because Shining Armor is busy, she takes plans on seducing one of her personal guard

"_I'm starting to hate my job."_ I thought standing outside the door to Princess Cadence's room.

I was a guard that got moved to the Crystal Empire after Cadence moved here with her husband Shining Armor.

Due to the lack of guards here, Cadence brought a hoof full, me as personal guard while the others, including Shining Armor recruited new crystal guards.

I scrunched my eyes as the light hit them and cussed under my breathe as I moved an inch to the left.

"_I hate being crystallized."_ I thought angrily.

Apparently when a regular pony enters the castle they'd turn into a crystal pony.

I thought it was cool at first until I realized that light always hitting my eyes came from my coat because it reflected light. I didn't like how I looked either, how my red coat would reflect light and how my red and blue mane and tail sparkled.

The only thing I did like about being a crystal pony was my shiny horn and eyes.

I quickly stood straight as I heard the door open and as suspected, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza walked out.

She looked…different somehow, more tired and less aware even though it's three in the evening.

I was about to ask if she was ok when she turned towards me and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, so perfect, they distracted me and soon my thoughts wandered.

I imagined myself holding Cadence lovingly while trailing small kisses down her neck.

Cadence's giggling broke my train of thought and I blushed, happy that my red coat made it invisible.

She seemed livelier now, especially when she asked me to escort her around the castle.

Our first stop was the dining hall where the crystal cooks were preparing food for the guards.

They bowed when we went inside the kitchen, "I will be making my own dinner tonight so if you could all go that would be really appreciative." Cadence said kindly.

The cooks smiled, some muttering 'thank you's' and 'break time' as they left.

I was about to make my way to my guard station outside the door when Cadence called me, "Oh, not you Bronze. I'm going to need a helper." She said closing the door in front of me with her magic.

She told me to find a mixing bowl while she went to find aprons.

I found the mixing bowl quickly, putting it on the table while Cadence talked about how she was going to bake a cake for Celestia.

I turned towards Cadence only to blush at the site of her, looking away.

Cadence was looking in the low cabinets, bended over, flank high, and tail covering only half of her marehood.

I could feel myself getting hard at the image and gulped nervously. My armor would hide my erection but it would be really hard to move until it goes down.

I shuddered as it touched the cold armor and almost jumped as Cadence called me, "I found the aprons. One for you and one for me." She said giving me an apron.

"But I have armor on." I said nervously.

"Exactly, you don't want a messy uniform." She said putting her apron on.

I nodded slowly and gulped, "I'll just put this on then." I said taking off my helmet.

The moment I started taking off the rest of my armor, a spear flew through the window, quickly followed by a pegasus guard, muttering apologies.

While the guard distracted Cadence, I quickly changed into the apron, putting my armor by the door.

When the guard left Cadence fixed the window with her magic, turning towards me. She had a look of disappointment on her face for a mere second when she saw me already changed.

She turned and made her way to the cabinets, humming softly while opening the top cabinets with her magic. She brought out a large bag of flour and set it by the mixing bowl, "Could you get me two pitchers of water, Bronze?" She asked going back to the cabinets.

I nodded and walked to the sink, turning on the cold water and getting the pitchers. When the pitchers were filled I picked them up in my magic, bringing them over to the table.

Light got in my eyes halfway to the table and I dropped the pitchers, spilling water everywhere causing me to slip and fall.

I fell on my back with a groan as I heard Cadence walking towards me, "Let me help you up." She said with a glint in her eye about to step on the slippery floor.

I was about to warn her when she fell on top of me, causing me to groan again.

Her face was inches away from mine and I shuddered as I felt her sit upright, her hooves on my shoulders and her flank on my sheath.

I suppressed a moan on how soft she felt and looked up at her nervously, watching her smile lustfully.

She leaned back towards me and got next to my ear, "You want me don't you Bronze? I know you do. But you're scared Shining will find out and fire you or worse. But he's not here is he? Just you and me." She whispered softly.

I shuddered and nodded, knowing Shining armor would kill me of he saw me having sex with his wife.

"Well, I'll be in my room when you're ready and remember it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She reminded teleporting.

I got up after five seconds and quickly changed into my armor, while heading towards Princess Cadence's door, _"I can't believe it, I've had dreams of me and Cadence but real life…wow."_ I thought stopping in front of the door.

I straightened up and pushed open the door gently, walking inside the room.

The door closed behind me and I barely heard the lock click, having all my senses on Cadence.

She was lying on her bed, looking at me seductively, "Well you didn't keep me waiting," She said walking towards me, striping me of my armor with her magic, "And that deserves a reward." She said gently pushing me down.

Without my armor, my half erected stallionhood stood at attention; shimmering due to my crystal form.

I moaned softly as Cadence touched the base, slowly moving to the head.

She giggled as it bobbed when she let go of it before taking the head in her mouth.

I gasped quietly and watched as Cadence bobbed her head on my cock for a good minute before coming back up with a frown, "W-what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want you to be…rough." She said lustfully.

I smirked, "Rough it is then." I said as Cadence went back to sucking me.

I laughed and licked her horn before using my magic to put us in a sixty-nine position.

Before she could say anything I quickly started licking her outer lips before sticking my tongue inside, flavoring her taste.

On her request of being rough, I started thrusting into her mouth every time she came down, just barely hearing her gag.

I started eating her out faster and rubbing her horn, as soon as I felt my climax coming.

Her moans around my cock sent me overboard and I came into her mouth, shooting rope after rope of cum down her throat.

Her body shook and she came too, which I happily swallowed.

Cadence and I got up slowly, both of us breathing heavily.

Cadence walked over to the bed and lied down, displaying herself to me, "Ready for round two?" She asked playfully.

I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her passionately, while entering her gently.

I moaned in her mouth, feeling her walls tighten around me as my thrusting grew wilder.

I broke the kiss and leaned forward licking her horn enthusiastically, her moans music to my ears.

I started getting tired and we quickly switched places.

As Cadence started bouncing up and down on my cock, I thrust up in perfect timing, allowing me to get deeper inside.

I noticed her wings were spread out wide and I moved my hooves to them, massaging them gently.

"Oh, yes!" She moaned loudly, bouncing faster.

I could tell that she was going to cum and I could feel myself about to cum too and decided to warn Cadence, "I'm gonna cum." I said quickly, thrusting into her faster.

I grunted as I came inside her, shooting more thick ropes of cum into her.

She must have came too because when I pulled out my cock was shining due to all the fluids.

I breathed heavily and laid down n the bed next to her, stroking her mane softly.

"What now?" I asked, putting on my armor.

Before Cadence could answer, the door opened and…Cadence walked in.


End file.
